Cocinar con amor
by Zarite
Summary: —Pareja Yamamoto y Bianchi.—Romance/General.— Bianchi quiere cocinar una comida que pueda ser ingerida, y tal vez Takeshi ayude ¿O no? Crak.


_Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen._

* * *

**C**ocina con amor.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**L**a comida que ella siempre cocinaba traía dolores de estomago, _literalmente_, y no porque fuera demasiado 'deliciosa' si no todo lo contrario.

A Bianchi le gustaba preparar comida solo por _amor_, echar de todo en la cacerola, ya sea una serpiente o escorpiones, cualquier que le viese preparar de esa forma la comida pensaría que ella intentaba envenenar al pobre desgraciado que lo comiera, sin embargo ahora que veía sus ingredientes en la esa de la cocina de mamá no supo que hacer.

De acuerdo, la comida era su especialidad-según ella-, pero ahora parecía algo nerviosa. Tomo con delicadeza una pitón larga y gruesa, enredo sus dedos en la piel reseca de la serpiente y se vio tentada a echarla en la olla donde hervía el agua con fuerza, burbujeante.

Puso la serpiente en la mesa de nuevo, con un largo suspiro se sentó en la silla. Sus ojos venían e iban a la cocina que seguía hirviendo el agua.

De algo forma u otra Bianchi quería que esta vez su comida fuera especial, que fuera comible y no con enfermos del vientre por su culpa, solo deseaba una comida tranquila preparada por ella.

—¡Yo!—grito Yamamoto entrando por la puerta, Bianchi alzo la vista, vio al idiota del béisbol según su hermano. Sonrió.

—Hola. —saludo, Takeshi arrugo la nariz de una forma adorable-Bianchi apretó los labios, no estaba bien ver de esa forma a un niño, pero...¿Quién podía culparla o acusarla? si ella amaba a Reborn, que era un total crió, y Takeshi por lo menos tenia quince años-, —¿Buscas a Tsuna? —preguntó neutra. Takeshi sonrió de nuevo mirando la serpiente que se deslizaba por el suelo, con lentitud se agacho hasta la serpiente y sonrió con más fuerza.

Al veces la hermana de Gokudera era una total extraña para él, casi podría decir que la conocía y otras decir que no sabe mucho de ella, solo que es hermana mayor de Hayato. Takeshi cogió un tenedor de la mesa y le pincho a la serpiente con un infantil regocijo.

Bianchi mira la espesa cabellera del muchacho sus hombros que empezaban a ensanchar, se estaba haciendo adulto...la mujer tosió con voz fingida.

—Ah, perdón. —murmuro Takeshi parándose, Bianchi asintió. —Buscaba a Tsuna pero su madre dice que no está, llegara luego. —quedó callada y luego encogió los hombros.—Esa serpiente...¿es tuya?

—Si, será mi próxima obra maestra, la cocinare.—Bianchi cogió la serpiente con la mano y la puso en su cuello. Yamamoto se apartó unos centímetros con cautela y alzo una ceja.

—¿Te gustan las serpientes?—preguntó curioso.

—Si.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un momento.

—¿Qué vas a cocinar? ¿Puedo probarlo?

Bianchi abrió los ojos sorprendida.

¿Acaso ese niño quería comer su comida?

¡Ni Reborn se había atrevido a comer algo preparado por ella!

Bianchi sonrió de forma suave y gentil.

—Claro. —murmuro. —pero tendrás que ayudarme a hacerlo. ¿Te atreves Yamamoto Takeshi?—preguntó firme, Yamamoto sonrió y asintió.

—¡Claro!

Sus hombros rozaron cuando Bianchi empezó a poner los ingredientes en la olla, Takeshi sonreía a cada ocurrencia que hacia Bianchi, como el de poner más salsa picante al postre.

—¡Ey, idiota del béisbol donde coño te ha...! —la voz furiosa de Gokudera llego a sus oídos, encogió los hombros riendo carcajadas, Bianchi sonrió con él. —¡H-Hermana!—gimió Hayato.

Yamamoto cogió entre sus brazos a Gokudera que se había desmayado.

—Disculpa, tengo que llevarlo a la habitación de Tsuna, seguro que él estará preocupado esperando. —murmuro Takeshi, la chica no dijo nada. Cuando empezó Takeshi a caminar ella abrió sus grandes ojos.

¿Había dicho que Tsuna esperaría a Gokudera preocupado en su habitación? ¿No había dicho que _éste _se había marchado?

Cuando iba a preguntar Yamamoto ya no estaba, solo quedó el leve olor de su fragancia en la cocina.

Bianchi aspiro es aroma.

—Amor. —murmuro.

**....**

El chico frunció las cejas dando más pasos, pero con calma, Gokudera no pesaba casi nada, era liviano.

—'Me preguntó si Gokudera se enfadara si sabe que voy detrás de su hermana.'—pensó sonriendo. —Bueno, no importa.

* * *

**N**/**A**. —saltos de alegría.—¡Al fin hice un YamaBianchi! ¡Que viva el mundo~! xD Estaba esperando hacer en algún momento sobre está parjeja, que sí, es Crak, pero no me importa. 3

Espero que os gustase. =)


End file.
